


救赎第三部11

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部11

第11章 

　　半个时辰后，燎原君回来了。

　　润凰靠在榻上，两个美貌侍女正跪坐在榻前为他捶腿。

　　“殿下。”

　　润凰右掌轻抬，侍女们鱼贯而出。他取过茶杯，用茶盖轻轻拨弄着水面，“如何了？”

　　“伤了他右臂，并在他胸口划了一剑。”

　　润凰愉悦的笑了出来，一口饮下杯中茶。燎原君接过茶盏，扶他起身。

　　“看情形，端王至少要在府里养三天。”润凰拍拍他的肩，“辛苦你了。”

　　“这是属下应尽之职。”他躬身行礼，双手却被润凰握住。

　　男人凝视着他的双眼，正色道：“你本是快意恩仇的江湖侠客，被我困在这皇城之中，已是大大委屈你了。只要没有外人，在本王面前你都不必拘礼。”

　　燎原君立刻红了眼圈，“若无殿下，燎原沉冤不得昭雪，不过是个亡命天涯的凶徒而已。我感恩殿下，仰慕殿下，心甘情愿留在殿下身边，为您铲除一切阻碍。”

　　润凰拍拍他的手，郑重的道：“好，那你便留在本王身边。”说完见他似有未竟之言，便问道：“有事？你我之间，不必忌讳。”

　　“是。”燎原君顿了一下，眼中闪过一缕杀气，“不是燎原夸口，我若全力出击，杀了端王也不是难事。殿下为何不允？”

　　润凰勾起唇角，“齐王已死，如今诸皇子中便是他和太子哥哥势均力敌。木秀于林风必摧之，他若倒了，太子便成了众矢之的。”

　　燎原君压下心头愤懑，“殿下所虑不无道理，但若由他嚣张下去，岂不是养虎为患？太子温润，行事稳妥周密，远不如他那般锋芒毕露，无所顾忌。”

　　润凰眸中闪过一抹冷色，唇瓣微张，轻轻吐出两个字，“制衡。”他盯着燎原君的眼，沉声道：“皇子之上还有君王。让有权的更有权，让有势的更有势，当平衡打破，皇权被挑衅，你说……究竟是谁坐不住？”

　　燎原君懂了，诚心拜服，“殿下思虑周密，属下远不能及。”

　　润凰垂眸，手指无意识的摩挲着桌面，“生在皇家，若不思虑周密些，怎能活到现在。燎原，终有一日，我会将今日所受的屈辱通通归还到他身上。”冷笑一声，“如今，不急。”

　　两日后大雨停歇，天空放晴。润凰便换了便服，带两三名侍从去了那声名远播的叠翠坊。

　　虽是青楼，却和别处大大不同，倒更像是哪家豪富的府邸。

　　未走近，便听到了悠悠丝竹声。刚踏上台阶，就有清秀小厮迎了上来，“公子是来听曲儿还是看歌舞？或是已有了哪位红颜知己？”

　　“一看你就是个新来的，竟连我家殿下都不认得的。”孙琰笑骂道，“去去去，赶紧叫筠灵姑娘出来。”

　　“我们筠灵姑娘可不轻易……”那新来的小厮刚要嘲回去，一抬头见了润凰的脸，剩下的半句便堵在嗓子眼说不出来了。暗道：乖乖隆个冬，长成这样还用上青楼啊，也不知是谁嫖谁。

　　正在发愣，耳边便飘过一阵环佩之声，接着眼前一花，一幅襟羽纱衣已遮了他的眼。“殿下来了，筠灵有失远迎，失礼，失礼。”

　　筠灵鬓边斜插着一支梅花形金簪，身着一袭莲青色襟羽纱衣，盈盈一幅。

　　润凰托住她的手，一边走一边道：“本王久已不来，想必叠翠坊已排了不少新舞吧！”侧头对筠灵一笑，“但本王最想看的，还是你的舞。”

　　“新舞有，新曲也有。待上了楼，筠灵细细弹给殿下听，跳给殿下看。”筠灵腰肢纤纤，行走间如扶风弱柳。

　　楼下舞台上众女跳得正欢，帛带轻扬，如虹如霞。

　　润凰不由得多看了两眼，筠灵见他如此，便笑道：“今日殿下来得好巧，叠翠坊中正好来个绝世佳人，殿下是否要见一见？”

　　润凰回眸，饶有兴致的道：“既是绝世佳人，那定要见一见了。”

　　筠灵领他上楼，在一间房前停住，轻轻将门拉开。

　　室内布置得十分雅致，一缕轻烟从碧玉熏炉中扶摇直上，凝而不散。一架山水屏风上映着一个淡淡的剪影，棋子叩击声隐约可闻。

　　筠灵以手掩口，在他耳边轻轻的道：“那位绝世佳人，此刻就在屏风后。”她悄然退下，缓缓将门合上。

　　润凰心里痒得跟猫抓似的，十分想见一见那位佳人的绝世容颜。

　　转过屏风，果然见一佳人坐在榻上，案上棋子厮杀正烈，手边清茶余香袅袅。

　　他呵的一声笑了出来，下摆一撩便坐在佳人对面。“太子要见本王，何必遮遮掩掩。”

　　太子着一身天水碧的圆领袍衫，革带一束，袖口一拢，越发显得他如松如竹，出尘绝世。

　　“知道你是个闲不住的，为兄便在此处等你。”润瑜掀开盒盖，将里面的小菜一碟一碟拿了出来。“尝尝看，合不合口味。”

　　“堂堂太子，竟抢了小厮的活计。”润凰口中嫌弃，手可没闲着，已一碟一碟的尝了过去。尝完后眉眼都弯了起来，“还行。”

　　润瑜亲手为他斟了酒，酒水满而不溢，盈盈的泛着涟漪。

　　润凰抿了一口，蹙眉，“世人都知本王最爱烈酒，太子给我斟这不浓不烈的竹叶青，是看不起本王么？”

　　润瑜浅笑，“世人都知颖王最爱烈酒，但孤却知凤凰儿最爱绵甜香软的竹叶青。”

　　润凰哈哈大笑，仰头一饮而尽，“难为兄长还记得。”

　　润瑜揶揄道：“终于肯叫兄长了？”

　　润凰往后一靠，卸了全身防备，不自觉的露出了几分软弱，“我们这份疏离的兄弟关系，到底还要装到什么时候？兄长，我好想像小时候一样，天天和你在一起。”

　　润瑜眸中闪过一抹精光，“快了，凤凰儿，再忍一忍。”说罢两指一压，将一份奏折推到润凰面前，“这是我明日的奏表，你先看看。”

　　润凰随手拿了过来，一目十行的浏览过去。“你要奏请父皇削我兵权？”他将奏折丢了回去，身子往前一倾，盯着润瑜，“我若没了兵权，如何保护你？”

　　润瑜覆上他的手，柔声道：“你虽勤王有功，但也抹不去抗旨的罪名。如今父皇身子一日不如一日，最忌锋芒毕露的皇子。与其让别人弹劾你，不如由我来。”

　　“是啦，父皇这么多儿子中，就你最孝顺。”润凰冷哼一声，想抽回手，却被润瑜握得更紧。他抽了两次抽不动，也就罢了。

　　润瑜最了解这个弟弟的性子，知道此刻他已消了气，不过是口头不饶人而已。声音越发温柔，“方才我说的，只是其中一层。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“抛砖引玉，你就是那块砖。”

　　润凰凤目一转，笑道：“看来端王就是那块被引出的玉了。”

　　“不错。”润瑜沉声道：“我已暗中联合朝中大臣，一旦削了你的兵权，便会以此为由，也削了他的兵权。到那时……”到那时诸皇子中再无人能跟他抗衡，而皇帝也必会在几日内驾崩，皇位对他而言就如探囊取物。

　　但弑父这种大事……他并不想告诉凤凰。

　　润凰虽不知润瑜的筹谋，但依然用力握住了哥哥的手，一字一顿的道：“只要能让兄长登基为帝，我什么都可以不在乎。”

　　润瑜心中感动，“他们从我们手上拿走的东西，为兄必千倍万倍的夺回来。凤凰，母后临终前拉着我的手不放，殷殷嘱咐让我保护你。但这些年来，反而是你一直保护我。”

　　“政局比战场更可怕，言语笔锋杀人不见血。我知道这些年兄长比我更不好过。”润凰绕过小案坐到太子身边，将头靠在兄长的肩膀上，“那张凤尾琴，兄长还留着吗？”

　　“放在我的寝宫中，每日都细细擦拭。”润瑜为他正了正头冠，“凤凰送的东西，我怎会丢弃？”

　　润凰嗯了一声，嘴角微微翘起。忽然想到什么，眼眸一垂，目光在太子腿上轻飘飘溜了一圈。

　　头顶传来一声轻笑，“已经不痛了，我的小凤凰当机立断，救了兄长的命呢！”

　　润凰咦了一声，“你怎知我要说什么？”

　　“我当然知道，因为你是我的小凤凰啊！”润瑜在他发上亲了亲，忽然问道：“你找端王借兵，可是应下了什么承诺？”

　　润凰心中咯噔一下，不敢贸然开口。

　　润瑜继续道：“他是什么性子我比你更清楚，绝不会做蚀本买卖。凤凰儿，别瞒我。”

　　润凰心如擂鼓，勉强镇定道：“他要我依附于他，助他夺得皇位。”

　　这种要求也在情理之中，但是……润瑜总觉得不会这么简单。“只是如此？”

　　润凰软声道：“我怎会欺瞒兄长？确实如此。”

　　在母后逝世后他就很少撒娇，如今难得柔软下来，润瑜只觉得心都要化了。便像小时候一样搂着他轻轻摇了摇，“那就好，我只是担心你与虎谋皮……”也罢，不管凤凰究竟答应了润璋什么，等过了明日，他有的是法子收拾端王。

　　忽然门板被人拉开，筠灵罗裙微动，一边走进一边笑道：“颖王殿下，这位绝世美人可让你满意啊？”

　　润凰摸了一把兄长的脸，完全是一副纨绔子弟的模样，“满意，当然满意。此美人姿容绝世，温柔细致，真真是朵解语花。”

　　润瑜一脸宠溺的纵着他胡闹，随口问筠灵，“你怎进来了，可是外面出了什么事？”

　　筠灵收了笑容，正色道：“端王来了。”

　　润凰一惊，“他不是被……”幸好他还记得兄长就在身侧，及时把嘴边的话咽了下去，“他怎会来此？是一个人来还是……”

　　“只带了几个仆从，并未张扬。”筠灵想了想，“看模样，他并不知道殿下和太子也在此处。”

　　润凰沉声道：“绝不能让他看到我们二人同时出现。”想了想，飒然起身，“我去会一会他。”

　　“凤凰儿！”润瑜放心不下。

　　润凰一笑，“兄长信我。”

　　润瑜看着他的笑颜，终于松了口，“好，万事小心。”

　　


End file.
